Forever, My Brother
by HuntressofHope
Summary: Erebor is reclaimed, and has been led in a time of peace by her beloved king. But none is more devastated than his brother when his reign ends.


The bells tolled mournfully. The crows called to their brothers through the halls, their scraping voices carrying the news. Feet dragged through the dirt, and boots plodded heavily under their burden. The air was grey and dismal, everyone in the entire mountain feeling as if all light and hope had been sucked out of their life. With heads drooped low and eyes misty, the procession made their way painfully slow towards the deepest recesses of the once life-filled kingdom. Everyone was silent, the only sound to be heard were the sniffling of dwarrowdams and the clanking of the guard's stiff amour.

Kili, son of Dis, Prince of the Kingdom of Erebor, stood at the head of the dark line of soldiers. His eyes void of life and dark with mourning, he led them through halls that had once glowed with gems of all colors, but were now just stones glinting in the torchlight.

They finally reached the halls where past kings rested, including Thorin, son of Thrain. Kili briefly rested his hand on his uncle's cold tomb before turning to face the sober masses behind him.

"Erebor has lost much in the past years. First, we lost the entire mountain to a dragon. However, we managed to reclaim it under our King Thorin Oakenshield. Disaster and sorrow struck again with his death, and he shall never be forgotten."

"Hear hear!" The crowd called mournfully. Kili swallowed thickly before continuing.

"King Thorin's eldest heir, Fili, son of Dis, then ascended the throne. He led us into a time of great prosperity, of peace within ourselves and our neighbors. He was possibly the greatest king Erebor has ever known," He took a shaky breath, tears threatening to spill from his eyes. "He was kind, and just, and wise, and we shall remember him always as King Fili, the Lord Under the Mountain, who ruled with the heart of lion and the unwavering strength of a true dwarf. Long live the King!"

The crowd repeated his call, and Kili stepped out of the way as dwarves bearing an open gold casket moved forward. Dwalin, who was carrying the head of the deceased king, shot the prince a look of sorrow and understanding. His own brother, Balin, had left not long ago on a suicidal mission.

They marched behind Kili to a hollowed rectangle of stone standing beside the one of Thorin Oakenshield. Kili could remember laying his uncle to rest in the stone when he was younger, how his legs had refused to support him and he collapsed against the sturdy build of his brother. But now his brother was gone, and he had no one to support him if he collapsed.

The ceremony went on, but Kili saw none of it. He merely went through the motions, like a breathing corpse. He said nothing as dwarrows paid their respects to their dead king, instead he stood at the back of their company, hoping to remain unseen until all had left.

Finally, he was alone.

He hesitated for what felt like centuries before approaching the still open tomb of his brother. He felt so weak, walking on trembling legs, black spots swimming in front of his wet eyes. Fili looked so pale…so lifeless in his ornate casket, his golden hair dulled to brittle straw, his bright face turned grey and lonely. Kili gently ran a hand down his brother's cold cheek, resting his palm on the still chest.

"Fee," his voice cracked, and the prince's knees gave way. He dropped to his brother's side, tears running down his face, noiseless sobs racking his shoulders and tearing at his throat. "Fee…I can't…why did you leave me?" Kili's hand found the cold fingers of the deceased king, and he gripped them tightly. He could almost feel Fili's strong arms wrapping around his shoulders.

_Hush Nadadith. I am right here. I never really left you._

His cries quieted. He looked up, and saw the clay plaque resting at the head of the tomb, the wet stone still flexible and ready to be written in.

He hesitated only a moment.

Releasing his brother's hand, Kili silently drew out the smallest knife in his coat.

_Fili, Brother of Kili, shall never be forgotten._

_My brother was my other half._

_He will be with me always._

_We will stay together._

_I love you Nadad._

_To_

_The_

_End._

_Always._


End file.
